pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
S
is the 2nd chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 1 (S&M). Synopsis Sun and Moon continue on to Professor Kukui's lab. As Moon shows off her skills to heal Sun's leg, a mysterious Pokémon appears and attacks the duo. Elsewhere, the Alola Kahunas have gathered, after the mysterious Tapu Pokémon have been seen. Chapter Plot A man is surprised that two of his grunts have been defeated by "a brat" so hard they had to retreat. The grunts apologize, fearing they will be punished. Guzma asks if they want to make Team Skull look weak like that. The grunt is angry at Pyukumuku, blaming it for the trouble. However, Pyukumuku punches the grunts. Guzma orders them both to prepare the Slowpoke Tails for the festival. He also orders them to find the brat boy and smiles, for he would personally punish him. Elsewhere, Sun bids farewell to the girl, promising he will take care of the delivery. Suddenly, Sun realizes he forgot to take the delivery and asks the girl what it is. The girl sighs, replying she and Rotom have to go to Professor Kukui. Sun understands and places the packing slip on the girl's hat. As they are riding on Tauros, Sun asks the girl if this is her first visit to Alola. She confirms, since she arrived from a distant region. Sun counts on going through Hau'oli market to arrive to the lab. The citizens greet Sun, thinking he is on a date with the girl. Sun denies that, since he has to show the girl to the lab. One of the citizens places a flower necklace around the girl's neck. The girl is slightly displeased, but is shocked when the necklace kisses her. Sun falls off from Tauros, laughing out loud for the girl, warning it is actually a Comfey and recalls he fell for that trick when he first arrived, too. The girl is annoyed, since they should be moving. Sun decides to do so, since he is Professor Kukui's friend. He shows Dollar and his Pokédex he obtained from the professor. Sun thinks for a bit and seeing the girl really needs to visit the professor, he goes off from Tauros. Suddenly, Sun feels a pain in his leg, which has not completely healed. Instead, the girl takes Sun's boot off and makes a substance that will relieve his pain, using Cubone bone powder, Honey, Miracle Seed and Nepenthes leaves. Sun wonders if she is a doctor or a nurse, but the girl replies she is a pharmacist named Moon. She wonders if there are any berries around and sees some Pokémon eating them. Sun states they are Pikipek, which makes Moon troubled for the bad timing. Instead, she takes out bow and arrow to disrupt the Pikipek, which makes Sun surprised, wanting to know what she really is. Moon shoots the arrow, which makes the Pikipek alerted. She also shoots another arrow, knocking a berry from the tree. Sun is amazed and sends his Meowth, Cent, to find the berry, who does it rather slowly. It returns back, which makes Moon surprised, as she saw it in battle. Sun laughs, since Meowth is different in battle. Either way, Moon makes the substance and places it on Sun's leg. Sun is glad, since his leg doesn't hurt anymore. Sun asks how much does he have to pay, but Moon refuses any payment. Sun admits Moon is quite impressive, who replies she went to a school for pharmacists. She also states she can make any substance, but requires ingredients. Sun wonders what about the bow and arrow, making him wonder what school did she go to, though Moon, annoyed, states she already said the pharmacists school. Sun still wonders why didn't she use a Pokémon. Just as Moon goes to explain, Sun, who is shocked, points at a strange thing in the sky. Sun does not know whether that is a Pokémon, which unseals itself and starts attacking him and Moon. Thus, Sun sends Dollar and Cent, who start fighting each other. Sun recalls these two don't get along, so Moon yells to call one back. Sun and Moon notice electricity surging from the ground. Sun thinks the thing wants to heal his leg, which makes Moon outraged, yelling at Sun that the Pokémon is preparing for an electrical attack. The Pokémon launches an attack, which is stopped. Moon is speechless, but Sun asks of her to stay put for a bit, since he, being a courier, is rewarded if he delivers goods unharmed. He promises to do so, even if it means to battle things out. Moon points out the Pokémon is still too powerful. Still, Dollar uses Ember to stop the Pokémon, while Cent uses Pay Day. The Pokémon stops and electricity is being emitted around it, then flies off. Sun wonders if it wanted to play, which makes Moon bewildered by Sun's comments. Sun notices a rock on the ground. Eventually, the two arrive to Professor Kukui's house. Moon hears some ruckus going on, but Sun states that's a normal state of things. Sun still states it is dangerous and asks of the girl to follow him. Suddenly, out of the house, the professor and his two Pokémon land on the ground, which frightens Moon. Still, the professor compliments his Rowlet for its Leafage and his Popplio for his Bubble. He turns to Sun and greets him. Elsewhere, an old man is glad the Akala Kahuna Olivia and Ula'ula Kahuna Nanu have arrived. Nanu asks of Hala if there is anything about Poni Island, hearing there is no Kahuna there. Hala confirms this, but has heard something about Tapu Fini. Olivia and Nanu report Tapu Lele and Tapu Bulu have been seen, too. Hala comments Tapu Koko has been seen, too, and recalls these island guardians, which live in deep ruins, have gone to places with a lot of people. He is certain these Tapu Pokémon are angry. Debuts Character *Guzma *Professor Kukui *Nanu *Olivia *Hala Pokémon *Rowlet (Professor Kukui's) *Popplio (Professor Kukui's) *Pikipek *Comfey *Tapu Koko *Tapu Bulu (explanation) *Tapu Fini (explanation) *Tapu Lele (explanation) Item *Z-Ring *Electrium Z Gallery Category:Sun & Moon volume 1 chapters